


Christmas Is For Family

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: And a small amount of angst, But mostly fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae





	Christmas Is For Family

** Friday - December 18th. **

 

Laura sighed softly as she finished wrapping the last of the presents. It was a week till Christmas and she was so tired from all the Christmas shopping and looking after the twins; Elliott and Jamie. She loved her children and she was grateful their father looked after them at the weekends, it had given her a chance to get all the presents wrapped and kept hidden from them, it also gave her a nice break where she could just sit back and relax.

 

Being a nineteen year old mom to two four year-old’s was hard, but she’d made it work. She loved her children, sure it had been tough at first, finding out your pregnant at sixteen is a shock to anyone. Finding out it was after a drunken mistake and one-night stand was a little worse. Laura had panicked for week’s before telling her father.

 

Jack Hollis, had reacted as any father of a sixteen year old who had just said they were pregnant would react, he fainted. It had taken Laura and Carmilla over an hour to be able to get him settled before Laura could explain what had happened. She wasn’t a bad daughter, she very rarely broke the rules, despite Carmilla trying her hardest to make Laura do so, to say it was a shock that she found herself pregnant was an understatement.

 

What made it worse was it was a one-night stand. Laura knew the guy, Wilson Kirsch, he was one of the kindest people Laura knew, even if he was slightly dimmer than most, so that had made it slightly easier. Kirsch had stepped up to the mark as well, he had told Laura that no matter what, he’d be there for her and the baby. At that point they didn’t know it was twins, that had made Kirsch faint.

 

Laura gently ran her hand over the presents and smiled softly, sure they had a rocky beginning, but it was perfect now. The twins spent the weekends at Kirsch’s place, and the week at home with her and Carmilla. Laura had been shocked at Carmilla’s involvement with the twins. At first she didn’t have a choice, after Carmilla’s parents had died when she was just six years old, Jack and Ellen Hollis had adopted her, her little brother Will, and their older sister Matska.

 

Carmilla had been stuck having to listen to the twins cry through the night after they were born, before that, it had been Laura waking her up in the middle of the night to help her get what ever it was she was craving at that point. Laura thought for sure that once they turned eighteen, Carmilla would have hightailed it away from her, just like all her friends had at first, but Carmilla had stayed.

 

Once they turned eighteen, Carmilla had used her inheritance to buy a four bedroom house close to the university. When Laura had learnt it was for her, Carmilla and the twins she had cried for hours. They had all moved in not long after the place was bought, it wasn’t grand by any standards, the rooms were small and cramped, the kitchen being the biggest room, there was a small yard, but it was perfect for them.

 

Laura tilted her head towards the door as it cracked opened. She smiled softly as Carmilla walked in. “Hey, cupcake, the munchkin’s presents all wrapped?” Carmilla chucked her keys into the bowl beside the door and walked into the kitchen. Laura slowly got up from the floor and made her way to the kitchen.

 

“All done, it’s so much easier when their not here asking ‘What have I got momma? Can I opened them now momma? How much longer till Christmas momma? When does Santa get here!’” Laura laughed softly as she shook her head and grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard. Carmilla chuckled along with Laura and grabbed the bottle of wine for Laura and a beer for herself.

 

Carmilla poured a glass of wine for Laura then opened her beer and lent against the counter. “Their always so excited.” Carmilla smiled fondly. “Their with the puppy and giant tonight right?” Laura rolled her eyes at the nicknames Carmilla gave Kirsch and Danny; Kirsch’s girlfriend of three years.

 

She took a sip of her wine then nodded. “Their there till Tuesday this week, they come home Tuesday afternoon.” Laura paused to take another sip of her wine. “Then we have everyone here on Christmas Day, dad is getting here Wednesday so he can spend some time with the twin’s before Christmas day.” Carmilla nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

 

“How many people are going to be milling around our home on Christmas Day?” Carmilla had been trying to keep track of who would be there, but she got confused and left it down to Laura to figure out, all she knew was that Will and Matska were going to be there, along with her, Laura, the twins and Laura’s dad.

 

“Just family, LaF and Perry.” Laura smiled. “Don’t worry, there won’t be too many people around, and you know everyone.” Laura walked out to sit on the couch, pulling her legs under herself. “Oh, and anyone you want to invite.” Laura scrunched up her face in thought. “Aren’t you seeing Elsie?” She tilted her head.

 

Carmilla scoffed as she followed Laura into the living room. “Elsie got very clinging, you know I don’t do clinging.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “She also got weird when she learnt about the twins and our living arrangement.” Carmilla shook her head. “Not worth the hassle if you ask me.”

 

Laura frowned and looked into her glass of wine, she knew the twins made if difficult for dating, she hadn’t been able to keep a girl interested in her for more than a week after she mentioned the twins. She knew it was just as hard for Carmilla. “You know we could find our own place Carm, I have enough saved up to find a nice flat or something for me and the twins.” She looked up at Carmilla.

 

This was a conversation they had had many times. Each time it ended the same, with Carmilla telling her she didn’t have to move out. “Cupcake, you know I don’t want you and the munchkin’s going anywhere. If some random girl I pick up can’t understand that your my best friend and I love those kids, then that’s her loss right.” Carmilla smirked as she finished off her first beer.

 

-0-

 

** Wednesday - December 23rd. **

 

“I got it! I got it!” Elliott ran to the door just as Carmilla got to her, Elliott smiled up at Carmilla as she opened the door. “Grandpa!” Elliott ran to the man in the doorway as he picked her up. “Momma is making cookies.”

 

Jack smiled at his granddaughter then smiled at Carmilla. “I hope their Christmas cookies kiddo.” He laughed as Elliott nodded her head. He set her back down and watched as she ran back to the kitchen. He picked up the bags full with wrapped Christmas presents he had bought with him.

 

Carmilla picked up the other two bags at Jack’s feet. “They’ve been in that kitchen all morning making all sorts of cookies and god know’s what else.” She laughed softly as she placed the bags just at the bottom of the stairs. She led Jack into the living room. “Beer?” Carmilla glanced over her shoulder in time to see Jack nod as he got down in front of the tree.

 

Carmilla walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer for Jack. “Dad’s here.” She grabbed a beer for herself before heading back to the living room. She handed Jack his beer and sat down on the couch. She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment before she felt the couch dip slightly, opening one eye she glanced over at Jack.

 

“Those two are so excited for Christmas, I’m surprised me and Laura actually get any sleep.” Carmilla chuckled softly. “There were in my room at four this morning, Laura’s at three.” Jack laughed and took a sip of his beer.

 

“They get that from Laura.” He glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen where Laura was helping Elliott and Jamie decorate their cookies. “Every year about a week before Christmas, you remember, she just couldn’t sleep.” Carmilla nodded her head slightly. She yawned again and sighed. “I’ll take them out tomorrow, let you and Laura rest for the day if you want.”

 

Carmilla looked at Jack and smiled slightly. “As lovely as that sounds, tomorrow is the day before Christmas Day. Laura is going to be worrying that we don’t have enough food to feed everyone that’s coming over.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “There is no way we’ll be relaxing tomorrow.”

 

Jack nodded and laughed. “She’s very much like her mother in that sense, always eager to entertain everyone and make sure everyone is taken care of.” Jack smiled fondly at the memory of his late wife. Carmilla nodded slightly, she had fond memories of Ellen herself. It had been Ellen’s idea to adopt Carmilla after her parent’s died.

 

When Ellen was killed by a drunk driver when Laura and Carmilla were fifteen is was a shock. Carmilla had retracted into herself, her own parent’s having been killed by a drunk driver that was never caught. She couldn’t help but think it had been the same person, trying to spit her for being happy with Laura and her parents.

 

Carmilla looked at Jack and gave him a small smile. “Mom would be proud of Laura.” Jack nodded and took another sip of his beer. Carmilla had started calling Ellen and Jack, mom and dad after a month of living with the Hollis’ - It took Matska two months, Will was only one when adopted so he had only ever called Ellen and Jack, mom and dad. - Ellen had loved it. She had always wanted more than one child, but after being told that having Laura could have killed her, she couldn’t risk having another child.

 

Carmilla looked over the back of the couch just in time to see Jamie, Elliott, and Laura heading towards the living room. She made space on the couch for Laura to sit down, knowing one of the kids could sit on her lap and the other on Jack’s. Laura followed the twins into the living room, carrying a plate full of cookies.

 

Elliott climbed up onto Carmilla’s lap, as Jamie climbed onto Jack’s. Laura sat down between Carmilla and Jack with the plate of cookies on her lap. “Grandpa, we made cookies and momma said we could have some now!” Jamie grinned at Jack, his front teeth were missing, which gave him a slight whistle when he spoke.

 

Carmilla reached over and grabbed a cookie from the plate, she took a bite of it then held the rest for Elliott. “These are great you guys!” Carmilla grabbed another cookie from the plate. She hummed softly as she took a bite of her new cookie. “Seriously, best cookies ever. You guys are brilliant cookie makers.”

 

Laura offered the plate to Jack, who took a cookie for himself then one for Jamie, she then took a cookie for herself before placing the plate on the table. Once the plate was off her lap, Elliott and Jamie turned to lay their feet across Laura’s lap. Laura rested her arms over the twin’s legs. “How long till Santa momma?” Jamie bounced slightly in excitement.

 

Laura hummed and thought for a moment. “Now let’s see, today is Wednesday, Christmas Day is on Friday, how many more sleeps till Santa do you think there is monster?” Laura looked at Jamie as he tried to figure out how many more times he had to go to sleep before he could open the pile of presents under the tree.

 

Elliott huffed after a moment of her brother trying to figure it out. “Two, Jamie. We sleep tonight and tomorrow then Santa will have been and we can open the presents.” She crossed her arms and glared at her brother for not being able to figure it out himself. Jamie just pouted at his sister.

 

-0-

 

** Friday - Christmas Day Morning. **

 

Jack, Laura and Carmilla were vegging out on the couch, they had all been awake since four in the morning when the twins decided it was time for Christmas to start, despite the protests of the adults in the house. They were glad for a moment’s silence, the twins were playing with the presents they had opened already. LaFontaine and Perry were in the kitchen, as soon as Perry arrived she made a beeline for the kitchen.

 

Kirsch and Danny had yet to arrive. The twins had called them around nine. Laura wouldn’t let them call at four in the morning like they had wanted to. Kirsch had told Laura that they should be arriving around mid-day, they wanted to go see Kirsch’s parents before joining the rest of them. Laura cringed at the mention of the twins grandparents, they didn’t believe that Kirsch was Elliott and Jamie’s father.

 

Laura glanced at the clock and saw that there was still an hour and a half before Kirsch and Danny would arrive. Jamie and Elliott looked up at the couch. “Momma, when do we get to open all the big presents under the tree?” Laura smiled down at her son. He knew that they got to open the presents from Santa first; the ones in their stockings then when everyone was there, they would open the presents under the tree.

 

“In a little while, when daddy and Dan arrive, then we’re going to have lunch, then we’ll open presents.” Jamie huffed and went back to the toy’s he had gotten in his stocking, Laura had managed to find a few toys that she knew would keep the kids entertained till after lunch. Laura sighed softly and rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

“Remind me, to remind them, that Christmas next year does not start till at least nine.” She yawned and closed her eyes. “Four is too early to be awake. Ever.” Carmilla chuckled at Laura and hummed softly, resting her arm over the back of the couch behind Laura.

 

“I seem to remember another little Hollis that decided Christmas started at the butt crack of dawn every year. It’s your fault they woke us up that early, and it’s your fault we’re all now very tired. They got it from you, cupcake.” Carmilla nudged Laura slightly to make sure she was still awake. “Hey, if we can’t go to sleep, neither can you, wake up.” She poked her finger into Laura’s ribs, knowing she was ticklish there.

 

Laura squealed and jumped away from Carmilla, almost landing in her dad’s lap. She scowled at Carmilla and huffed. “Not fair.” She stretched and slowly got up. “I’m going to see if LaF and Perr need any help, seeing as this is our home, we should probably help with the cooking of the food.” She gave Carmilla and pointed look as she walked into the kitchen. Carmilla just smiled fondly as Laura walked off.

 

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Carmilla groaned and got up before Elliott could run to the door and open it. No matter how many times she told that kid that she wasn’t old enough to open the door by herself, she just didn’t listen. Carmilla pulled the door open and smiled when she saw Will and Matska stood there. “Aunt Mattie! Uncle Will!” Elliott and Jamie ran past Carmilla’s legs and attached themselves to her sibling’s legs.

 

Will grinned down at the little girl clinging to his leg. “Hey little bug.” He ruffled her hair before reaching over to do the same to Jamie’s hair. “Hold tight monster, we’re going for a ride.” He placed his hands gently on Elliott’s shoulders as she moved into the house, Elliott still clinging to his leg, now giggling loudly.

 

Matska smiled down at Jamie, then picked him up and held him in her arm. “How is my favorite little man?” She smiled at Carmilla before following Will into the house. Once she got to the couch, she sat down in Carmilla’s previous spot and sat Jamie on her lap. “Did Santa leave you guys anything nice?” She raised her eyebrow slightly at the boy on her lap as he nodded and bounced, eager to show her the toys.

 

She let Jamie down so he could get the toys and looked to Carmilla, when she sat on the arm of the couch next to Matska. “They’ve grown since we last saw them sis.” She nudged Carmilla’s leg slightly then turned her attention to Will. “Aren’t you forgetting something Willy-boy? I recall there is two bags full of presents in the car.” She smirked as Elliott and Jamie jumped on Will, demanding their presents.

 

Will grumbled as he made his way back out to the car, with the twins hot on his heals. A loud crash from the kitchen caught everyone’s attention. A few moment’s later, Laura shuffled out of the kitchen looking sheepish. She made her way back to the couch and sat between her dad and Matska. “I’ve been banished.” She pouted and looked at her dad. “It’s my kitchen and I’ve been banished.”

 

Jack laughed and ruffled Laura’s hair. “You never were very good at cooking actual food, pumpkin. Cookies and cakes, yes, anything else.” He shook his head. “It’s probably for the best, you wouldn’t want to fork out cash to redo the kitchen because you blew it up or something.” Laura sighed and lent against her dad’s side. She glanced at the clock quickly and closed her eyes for a moment, only ten minutes till Kirsch and Danny showed up.

 

Laura turned her attention to the door when she heard the twins giggling, she raised her eyebrow slightly then smiled softly when she saw Will walk through the door, one child on each leg and a bag in either hand. “Carm, go help our brother.” Carmilla looked at Laura, scowling slightly before getting up to help Will with the bags and the twins. She picked up Jamie and took one of the bags from Will.

 

She settled Jamie on Laura’s lap then started placing the presents under the tree. Every year there was what looked like hundreds of presents under the tree. Everyone always showed up at the house with at least two bags full of presents, one each for the twins, with another bag with the presents for everyone else. It took them a good two hours to open all the presents after lunch.

 

Will wandered over, placing Elliott in Matska’s lap before emptying his bag under the tree. “There’s two more bags in the car Kitty, couldn’t grab them for me could you?” He raised his eyebrow at Carmilla after she had finished putting the last present under the tree. With a huff Carmilla got up and walked out to grab the last two bags. Once she came back in she placed the bags next to Will before sitting in front of Laura on the floor.

 

Laura placed her legs over Carmilla’s shoulder’s and lent back against the couch, letting Jamie lay against her. She closed her eyes for a moment then smiled and kissed the top of Jamie’s head. Once Will finished putting the last of the presets he and Matska had bought with them, he moved to sit in the chair next to the tree. “Who’s left to arrive?” He asked as he looked around the room.

 

Laura turned her head in Will’s direction. “Just Kirsch and Danny, then the food will be ready in half an hour Perry say’s.” Laura shook her head slightly. “Then after lunch we’ll open the presets.” It had been the same since Laura was born, but she still felt the need to tell everyone how everything was going to play out. Will nodded his head slightly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly sent off a text to Kirsch telling him to hurry up and get to Laura and Carmilla’s place.

 

“Kirsch and Danny are on their way, just left Kirsch’s parent’s house.” Will put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at the other’s in the room. He saw Laura shift uncomfortably at the mention of the twins grandparents. Everyone knew that they didn’t believe the twins were Kirsch’s kids, even after they force a paternity test to be done, which proved that he was the kid’s father.

 

Perry lent out of the door way to the kitchen. “Lunch will be ready in forty minutes, are Wilson and Danny here yet?” She raised her eyebrow waiting for a response. She sighed and nodded after Will told her they would be here shortly. Everyone knew how much Perry like to stick to her scheduled and no one wanted to be the one to mess it up.

 

Ten minutes later the door was knocked again before swinging open. “Daddy!” Elliott pushed herself off Matska’s lap and ran to Kirsch, being lifted up and swung around. She laughed loudly and clung to Kirsch’s neck. She looked behind Kirsch and spotted Danny walking up the pathway with more bags of presents. “Hi Dan-Dan.” She waved and grinned.

 

Danny smiled at the little girl and waved as well as she could back. “Hey Ellie.” She gave the girl a kiss on the cheek as she walked past Kirsch. Laura stood up from the couch, Jamie still in her arms, she smiled at Danny and Kirsch before walking over to give each of them a hug. She set Jamie down and helped Danny move the bags over to the tree.

 

Carmilla tensed the moment Danny walked through the door. They had never got along all that well, it just worsened when Carmilla was the only one that stuck by Laura throughout her pregnancy and then bought a place for her to live with the twins. For some reason that didn’t sit right with Danny. They had managed to keep their conversations civil for the sake of the twin and Laura, but that didn’t stop the shift in the room the moment they were together.

 

Laura and Danny emptied the bags of presents under the tree, one thing Carmilla had noticed was that Danny always tried to out do Carmilla with the presents they got for the twins. The first year Carmilla had noticed, it made her smirk. Carmilla didn’t have to fight for the twins love, she knew those kids loved her and she loved them, Danny on the other hand wasn’t so sure the twins liked her that much, Jamie especially.

 

Carmilla muttered something under her breath as she got up and walked into the kitchen, she couldn’t deal with Danny at that moment. She was tired and hadn’t had nearly enough beers to deal with the snark from Danny. Once safely in the kitchen she let out a breath and headed for the fridge for a cold beer. Sure it was early, but Carmilla didn’t care.

 

Perry and LaFontaine glanced over at her before LaFontaine shrugged their shoulders and nudged Perry to get back to cooking what ever it was they were cooking. Carmilla rolled her eyes at the pair but didn’t say anything. She frowned slightly when she heard the laughter coming from the other room.

 

Danny laughed when she felt tiny arms wrap around her neck. “I got you Dan-Dan!” Elliott giggled. Danny held the little girl’s arms tightly before standing up. Elliott dangled from her back, her eyes suddenly wide. “Dan, it’s real high up here.” Carmilla ground her teeth slightly before walking back into the living room. She stepped up next to Danny and held Elliott around the waist, just as Danny’s hands slipped and she let go of Elliott.

 

Elliott let out a loud squeak before realizing she wasn’t falling. She looked over her shoulder and saw Carmilla, she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Carmilla’s neck. Without a word Carmilla left the room with Elliott, she send a glare in Danny’s direction. Laura looked at Danny and sighed. “You should be more careful with the kids Danny.” She followed after Carmilla to make sure Elliott was okay.

 

Kirsch frowned as he looked up from his place on the ground with Jamie. Danny gave him a sheepish look as she rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed softly and sat down next to Kirsch. “I..” She shook her head and just stared at the ground, angry at herself for almost dropping Elliott, and angry at Carmilla’s clear lack of faith in her with the kids.

 

After a while, Elliott came back out of the room and made her way to Matska. She looked cautiously over to Danny then sank further into Matska. Perry ushered LaFontaine out of the kitchen, with the instruction to get everyone to set up the table and get ready for lunch.

 

-0-

 

** Friday - Christmas Day Afternoon. **

 

After lunch, everyone helped to clear the table away while the twins ran to sit in front of the tree, impatient to open their presents. Everyone else soon piled into the room, Jack, Laura and Matska sat on the couch, Will sat on the arm next to Matska, Kirsch took the chair with Danny in his lap. Carmilla sat on the floor in front of Laura and LaFontaine and Perry sat just in front of Danny and Kirsch on the floor.

 

The twins grinned at all the adults in the room. Last year they had been trusted to hand out the presents, of course they had to ask Jack to read out the names, but they were happy to then hand the presents around. Once all the adults had their presents, the rest had been divided into which were Elliott’s and which were Jamie’s. The twins had opened their presents after the adults had opened theirs, knowing that was the best way to then make sure the adults would play with them and their toys.

 

Just like last year, Elliott and Jamie took the presents to Jack, who then told them who the present was too, they then walked over to that person and gave them the present. Jack kept all the twins presents next to him when they gave him one that was theirs. He smiled proudly at his grandchildren as they waited patiently for Laura and Carmilla to divide up the presents for them, then as the adults opened their presents.

 

Carmilla had Elliott’s pile of presents sat around her, Laura had Jamie’s. Carmilla would hand a present to Elliott as Laura found one of a similar size and handed it to Jamie. The twins tore into their presents and threw the wrapping behind them, where Jack had a black sack ready to pick up the torn pieces of wrapping paper. This went on for about twenty minutes, the twins stopping after every present to play with it a while before opening the next one.

 

After all the presents were open and the wrapping discarded of, Laura and Matska pushed the couch and chair to the sides of the room, allowing for a big space for the twins to spread out the toys they had got and be able to play with them all without anything getting broken. Laura smiled softly as Will, Jack and Kirsch got on the floor with the twins, Matska, LaFontaine and Perry stood to the side and watched the twins playing.

 

Laura made her way to the kitchen after a while to grab drinks for everyone. Once the drink’s were made she called to Carmilla to help her bring the drink’s through for everyone. Laura lent against the side as she waited for Carmilla, she had also made up a few plates of cookies for everyone to share. She let out a happy sigh as she could see the twins giggling and playing happily.

 

“They’ve grown up so much in four years, Cupcake.” Carmilla smiled softly as she walked through the door to the kitchen to help with the drinks and cookies. “It’s kind of scary how it was just a few years ago, we were being woken in the middle of the night and spending our days changing diapers.” Carmilla smirked at Laura.

 

Laura nodded slightly and focused on Carmilla. “It feels like it was just yesterday, but look at them. Walking, talking.” Laura shook her head. “And their so big now. They were tiny when they were born.” Laura smiled at the memory of holding the twins for the first time, that she didn’t hear the scoff that came from the door way. Carmilla did.

 

Carmilla scowled as Danny walked into the kitchen. “Lucky you got to see them take their first steps and say their first words. Kirsch didn’t get that chance did he.” Danny scowled back at Carmilla before turning her attention to Laura. Before the pregnancy her and Laura had been great friends, but it seemed to Laura that everyone turned their backs on her for a while, Danny included.

 

Laura sighed, she had had this argument many times with Danny. It wasn’t her fault that Kirsch’s parents wouldn’t let the twins visit at weekends, he had only been allowed to see the twins that regularly since he turned eighteen and moved into his own place with Danny. Up until then, he had only seen them when he and Laura had taken them to the park after school or at the weekends.

 

“You know that’s not my fault Danny.” Laura shook her head. “And I’m not having this argument. Again. It’s Christmas and I just want it to be a nice day for my children.” Laura turned to Carmilla and placed a tray of drinks in her hand. “Here, go hand these out will you.” She gave Carmilla a pointed look when it looked like she was going to argue to stay with Laura.

 

Carmilla sighed as she walked out of the kitchen with the drinks, making sure to bump into Danny on her way out. “Look, had it been up to me, the twins would have stayed with Kirsch at the weekends from the moment they were born, but it wasn’t up to me.” Laura ran her fingers through her hair. “He get’s to see them more now, I know it’s not the same, but it’s better.”

 

Danny laughed bitterly. “Better? He practically missed the first two years of their lives! Hell, Elvira has seen more of their lives than Kirsch has, and he’s their dad! What is she? Just some chick that lives with their mom. Even Elliott get’s confused and called Carmilla ‘mommy’ from time to time.” Laura scowled at Danny. “Those kids need stability, which is something they don’t get from living with you and Carmilla.”

 

“And you think you and Kirsch can give them a more stable life? Tell me Danny, how long have you been unemployed for now? A year? Two?” Laura shook her head. “At least me and Carm can afford to put food on the table and clothes on their backs, which is more than I can say for you and Kirsch.” Laura grabbed a tray of drinks to try and escape before she said anything else she would regret.

 

“Actually, we can feed them and buy them clothes. Which is why we are..” Danny paused. “Well, we were going to tell you in the new year, but why not now. We’re going to fight you, for full custody of the twins. Once the courts see that you aren’t in a stable relationship and bring home girl after girl, just like Carmilla, they will see you as unfit to look after the twins and award Kirsch full custody of them.”

 

All the air left Laura’s lungs, everything was suddenly in slow motion that she didn’t realize she had dropped the tray and was now standing in a puddle of soda and glass. Her eyes clouded over as she started at Danny. She didn’t notice when Kirsch and Carmilla came running into the kitchen. She didn’t hear Kirsch yelling at Danny and letting Carmilla know that they were leaving, all that was going through her mind was _‘I can’t loose my kids.’_  


 

 

Laura vaguely heard the door open and close again and the house get considerably quieter as Carmilla led her out of the kitchen and to the couch. She noticed LaFontaine and Perry hurry into the kitchen, no doubt to clean up the mess. Jack, Will and the twins where no where in sight, nor were Kirsch and Danny. Laura looked to Carmilla with panicked eyes. “They want to take the twins.” Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke.

 

Carmilla’s eyes went wide at Laura’s words and looked to Matska for help. “Do they have any reason?” Matska slid into the seat on the other side of Laura. Laura knew Matska was in work mode, all professional and everything, but in that moment, all she wanted was the woman she had came to call her big sister. Being five years older than both Laura and Carmilla, Matska was protective when she needed to be. Laura wanted that person next to her.

 

Laura took a deep breath. “They are going to use the fact that I’m living with someone, but we’re not in a relationship, their going to say that it can be confusing for a child. Danny also said something about me going out with girl after girl.” Laura shook her head and looked pleadingly at Matska. “Please tell me they can’t take my babies, Mattie. Please.”

Matska hummed as she thought for a moment. The fact that Laura wasn’t in a relationship and did spend her free weekends on dates could go against her. Coupled with the fact that Danny and Kirsch had been together for three years, would also go against Laura. Carmilla reached over to smack Matska slightly. “Talk sis, before Laura has a panic attack.”

 

Matska sighed. “The way the courts will see this is, your a single mom at nineteen to two four year-old's. Whereas, Kirsch and Danny have been in a relationship for three years, in their eyes, they are more stable to take care of the kids.” Matska paused and saw the look of fear in Laura’s eyes. “However. We can say your in a relationship.” She looked at Carmilla. “With Kitty.”

 

Laura shook her head as fast as she could. “No. No way.” Laura looked from Matska to Carmilla. Carmilla raised her eyebrow at Laura’s quick reaction to say no to a fake relationship with her. Matska sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“Gee cupcake, don’t be too quick to say no. Give’s a girl a bad feeling.” Carmilla tried to play it off as her being unaffected at Laura’s sudden rejection to being in a relationship with her. Carmilla would be lying if she said she had never thought about a relationship with Laura. She had thought about it a lot, she cared about Laura, a lot, more than a friend should, but she had kept it to herself, by the time she figured out her feelings, Laura was pregnant.

 

Laura looked sheepish and frowned slightly. “Sorry Carm. I just..” She paused and took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to do a fake relationship. If I’m with someone, it’s because I love them and think they would be right to help raise the babies.” Laura looked at Carmilla. “Not that I don’t think you aren’t or anything, I do, I just don’t want to mess the twins around. Danny was right, Ellie has already slipped up and called you mommy a few times already.”

 

Carmilla bit her lip as Laura and Matska continued to talk over how they can go about Laura keeping the twins. “What if it’s not.” Carmilla had been staring at the table and blinked when her brain caught up to the fact that she had spoke. All eyes were now curious and on her. “I.. Uh.” She rubbed the palms of her hands over her thighs. “What if it wasn’t fake.” She looked up to see Laura’s reaction.

 

Laura frowned slightly in confusion. She shook her head for a moment as she was trying to figure out just what Carmilla had just said. Matska just sat there smirking at Carmilla. “I’ll leave you two to talk about things.” She looked to the kitchen and called for LaFontaine and Perry to join her before all three walked out the door.

 

“What are you saying Carm? That you want us to be in a realtionship?” Laura shook her head and laughed softly. Carmilla frowned when Laura started laughing. She crossed her arms and looked away from Laura. “Oh. Oh god, your serious aren’t you? And I just laughed at you.” Laura blinked and sat back on the couch. “You really think we could? I mean, sure I’ve thought about it before, but..” Laura turned her head to Carmilla. “You think we could actually make it work?”

 

Carmilla’s ears perked up when Laura mentioned thinking about a relationship with her before. “Cupcake..” Carmilla turned to look at Laura. “I’ve thought we could make it work since we were sixteen.” She gave Laura a shy smile. “I just never wanted to bring it up, I didn’t want to end up loosing my best friend, and you were pregnant, I didn’t want you to think I was just trying to be there for you.”

 

Laura grinned from ear to ear at Carmilla’s words. “You’ve wanted to be in a relationship with me since we were sixteen?” Laura laughed and shook her head slightly. “The night I got pregnant, I got stupidly drunk and some how ended up with Kirsch.” Laura shrugged slightly. “That’s because I knew I’d never get to be with you, you had Elle and it was a year since mom had been killed.”

 

Carmilla bit her lip as she listened to Laura. “So.. Do you want to give this a go? Danny won’t get to use you being single as a reason to have the twins taken away and we both get what we’ve wanted for the past four years. A life together.” Carmilla smiled softly at Laura, she was nervous about Laura’s response, but couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips.

 

Laura smiled softly back at Carmilla before leaning forward to kiss Carmilla’s cheek. “Yes. I want to.” She pulled back enough to look Carmilla in the eyes. “I’ve wanted to since we were sixteen and I’m done pretending that I’m okay watching you go out with other girls, and I’m sure your done pretending as well.”

 

Carmilla laughed softly and nodded before leaning in to kiss Laura softly. “I’ve wanted to do that again since the first time in our bedroom when we were eight.” Laura laughed and kissed Carmilla again, not hearing the door open and the twins, Jack and Will walk back in.

 

“EW! Momma is kissing Carmy!” Elliott covered her eyes, followed by Jamie. Jack smiled then walked into the kitchen. Will stopped behind the couch and ruffled the girl’s hair. “Momma why are you kissing Carmy?” Elliott tilted her head, thankful that her mom had stopped kissing and was paying attention to her.

 

Will smirked and looked at the girl’s before looking down at the twins. “They’ve finally stopped dancing around something the rest of us have seen since before you were born.” He looked back to Laura and Carmilla with a soft smile. “That they love each other.”

 

The new year was going to hold new challenges for everyone. Knowing that Kirsch and Danny were fighting for custody, Laura and Carmilla enlisted Matska’s help in finding the best lawyer to represent them in their case. But they knew now that no matter what was thrown at them, as long as they had each other and the twins, they would be happy.


End file.
